


Candlelit

by WorryinglyInnocent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendships and Fandoms, Future Fic, PWP, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle Revolution, Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Belle and Gold’s wedding night in the Friendships and Fandoms ‘verse. 
Written for Rumbelle Revolution: 27/11/2016





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Belle's Wedding Dress](http://www.instyledress.co.uk/uploads/product/2/J/2J059/vintage-a-line-cap-sleeves-floor-length-long-tail-lace-wedding-dress-1.jpg)

**Candlelit**

“So, where are we going?”

Belle nestled her head against Rum’s shoulder, her hand resting lightly on his thigh as he caressed her wedding ring gently with his thumb.

“Oh, you’ll see when we get there.” There was a smile in his voice, and she glanced up to see that there was indeed a wide grin on her husband’s face. Husband. When she had first met Rum six years ago, she didn’t think that she would ever have ended up getting married to him. She had been following his career for so long and she had been so excited to meet him and work with him in the flesh, but the notion that they might actually fall in love and reach this stage of a relationship had never once crossed her mind.

Outside the car, the Storybrooke forest crept by slowly in the darkness of the balmy spring night. It made sense that they’d celebrated their marriage in Storybrooke. It was the place where they had met, the place where they had had their first date, and the place where they had ultimately made their home, no matter how much travelling they might do in the meantime. The wedding had been a quiet, cosy affair at the courthouse, with just a few select friends and family invited, but despite the comparatively low-maintenance ceremony and reception at Granny’s, Belle had been a bundle of nerves in the run up to the big day, trying to organise everything so that it was utterly perfect, as well as worrying about her father taking his first ever trip on a plane: he had been determined to see his daughter down the aisle, and if that meant leaving the safety of Australia, then so be it. The only way that Rum had been able to get her to calm down and enjoy the preparations was to give her so many orgasms she forgot her own name. Now though, the wedding was over, Moe was safely installed in a room at Granny’s, with the proprietress taking very good care of him, and Belle was looking forward to another night of orgasms, in which she didn’t start the proceedings quite as stressed out as she had done in previous days.

“Hey, no getting handsy in the back there,” Ruby called from the driving seat. “You can save that for later. This car’s seen a lot but it has never been copulated in and that’s a record I’d like to keep, thank you very much.”

Belle just giggled, burying her face in Rum’s shoulder as Ruby wiggled her eyebrows in the rear-view mirror.  Since Belle and Rum had both had a little bit too much to drink to be able to drive safely, Ruby was taking them to their honeymoon destination in her battered red car. Rum had already made sure that their luggage was safely ensconced wherever it was that they were going, and they just had to get there themselves. Belle was very excited to see where their destination; Rum had organised the night’s accommodation with some help from Ruby and Mulan and had refused to tell her anything about it. The fact that they were driving through the forest made Belle wonder where on earth they could be going: it certainly wasn’t the fancy hotel on the outskirts of the town where Mulan worked.

“Ok, we’re here,” Ruby said, pulling up outside the small cabin in the middle of the woods. Belle had seen the place a fair few times when she had been hiking in the forest, but she had never really given it a second thought beyond the whimsical notion of wondering what was inside.

“Really?” she asked, excited by the prospect of finally getting a glimpse into the place.

Rum nodded. “We found out who owns it, and he was more than happy to rent it out to us for a couple of nights. He mainly uses it for birdwatching weekends. It’s properly furnished, and it’s on the water and electric.”

“And it is really lovely on the inside,” Ruby added. “There are just a couple of finishing touches that I need to make, don’t move, either of you. And don’t you dare get started inside the car!”

Belle grinned, unfastening her seatbelt and scooting in closer to Rum’s side as Ruby skipped towards the cabin, opening it up and rushing inside. The curtains were drawn so there was no way of seeing what she was doing, but that just heightened the anticipation. She felt Rum’s arms come around her and then he was leaning in to kiss her, and Belle twisted to hook her arms around his neck. She was kissing her husband. It wasn’t at all different to kissing him when he’d been her boyfriend or when he’d been her fiancé, but the knowledge that they were married now somehow made the experience more electric. This was it, this was forever now, and they had the rest of their lives to enjoy this moment.

Rum opened readily for her, his hands splaying over her back and pulling her in closer, and Belle wondered if scrambling into his lap constituted ‘getting started’ in Ruby’s book. She decided to risk it, breaking off the kiss to clamber over onto him, her dress riding up her legs as she got herself settled comfortably across Rum’s thighs before slanting her mouth over his once more. She wasn’t sure how long they stayed kissing like that before there was a tap on the window and Belle jumped back with a guilty cough. Ruby was leaning on the car with a raised eyebrow.

“I was inside for four minutes and thirty-three seconds,” she said plainly. “Seriously? You couldn’t keep your hands off each other for that long?” She tutted, but the disapproval was at odds with her cheeky grin. “All right you two, get in there. Call when you need a ride in the morning. Or don’t call if you decide you don’t need one. Just remember that one cannot survive off sex alone.”

“Are you sure about that?” Belle asked.

Ruby rolled her eyes and opened the door to allow them to get out. “Have fun, you crazy kids,” she murmured fondly, and Belle and Rum watched her drive away until the car’s taillights were out of sight. Rum turned to Belle.

“Shall we go inside, my darling?” he asked. Belle nodded eagerly, taking his hand and letting him lead her towards the door.

There was one room on the bottom floor, a small open plan living room with a kitchenette at one end, and although a little bit cramped and the furniture a little bit old-fashioned, the space was clean and fresh. A trail of white rose petals led up the stairs towards what she presumed was the bedroom, but Belle was more concerned with the living room coffee table that was set out in front of the fireplace. There was no fire burning, it being the middle of May, but there were several candles lit in the grate, and Belle surmised that this was what Ruby had been doing. On the low coffee table, there were a couple of gifts wrapped in elegant shiny paper, an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne chilling, and a beautiful platter of fruit and chocolate that could only have come from Mulan. There was a note in stiff card addressed to _Mr and Mrs Gold_ and Belle went across to pick it up.

_Dear Belle and Rum,_

_Congratulations on your marriage, we are certain that you will be wonderfully happy together and we hope that you enjoy these things that we’ve seen fit to provide you with as you celebrate in private and we continue to get fabulously drunk at Granny’s. Since you’re not in the bridal suite at the Palace Hotel, despite our protests to Rum that was what you really deserve, we decided to try and recreate their wedding package experience here at the cabin. The platter is from Mulan, she’s spent most of the day assembling it. The champagne is from Granny and Ruby, and believe us, it’s the good stuff. The wrapped gifts are from Mal and Ella, open them whenever you see fit but hopefully before the night is out._

_With very best wishes,_

_Mulan, Ruby, Mal and Ella_

Belle smiled as she passed the note to Gold. It made sense, that their four closest friends should band together to do something for them like this. It was Mal, Mulan and Ruby who had been the first to really realise just how deep the feelings between the two of them ran, after all.

“I must admit that I’m rather scared as to what’s in those packages,” Rum said dryly.

“Well, we don’t have to open them straight away,” Belle said. She wrapped her arms around his middle again and pressed her lips against his cheek. “Besides, I have a gift for you too.” She bit her lip. “Well, I got it for me, technically, but I’m hoping that you’ll enjoy it just as much.”

“Oh, I’m sure I will,” Rum replied, an undeniable growl in his voice already. “But first, there’s a bottle of champagne with our names on it, and I would really hate for it to get warm.”

“I like the way you think, husband of mine.”

Rum grabbed the champagne from the bucket and Belle settled herself on the sofa with the glasses, kicking off her shoes and curling her feet up under her, the skirt of her wedding dress falling back into place and spreading neatly over the upholstery. It was a vintage style lace gown; she’d found it in a small boutique in Glasgow when they had been there for filming the previous summer and she had fallen in love with it. She’d owned it for so long that she still couldn’t quite believe she was actually wearing it.

“To us,” Rum said, as he poured the champagne, and Belle chinked her glass against his once he was settled on the sofa beside her. “On the first night of the rest of our lives.”

They sipped their champagne in companionable silence for a couple of minutes. The silence between them had always been comfortable; there had been so much of it in the beginning when they had been doing Rum’s make-up in the small hours, and now they just fell into it without thinking. They could talk for hours, but there were times when they didn’t have to talk at all, and just being in each other’s presence was enough.

“Here, close your eyes and open your mouth.” Belle leaned over and picked up a piece of melon from the plate and fed it to Rum; when he kissed her again he tasted sweet like the fruit, and Belle licked her lips. She wondered if Mulan had had such less than innocent thoughts in mind when she had made up this exquisite fruit basket. She had probably anticipated it; Mulan had read more than enough fanfiction to know that when food, alcohol, candles and high sex drives were all together in the same vicinity then these things were bound to get a little bit messy. But not too messy, not just yet at least. She really didn’t want any harm to come to her dress, or to Rum’s beautifully cut suit. Later though, once the clothes had come off and they were already somewhat messy…

“Here you go.” Rum had picked up a strawberry from the platter and was painting her lips with it; Belle obediently opened her mouth and let him pop the berry in, the sweetness exploding on her tongue, and she kissed him almost before she was finished, wanting him to taste it on her.

“Oh _Belle_ ,” he groaned, and he put down his glass to wrestle his tie off and undo the top couple of buttons of his shirt; Belle reached out to touch the little triangle of skin that was revealed. She’d always felt a little frisson of excitement whenever the tie came off, whenever that little chink in his armour was revealed, because it was revealed so rarely. He was either in his suit or he was in costume, and she was the only one who got to see beneath that. The only one who got to see the real Rum Gold. He grabbed her hand, pressing a kiss to the palm and working his way up her wrist and arm.

“Careful, careful, let me put my glass down. No champagne on the lace.” Belle wriggled out of his grasp to put her own glass down and then accepted his ministrations once more.

“Do you like it here?” Rum asked as he reached the top of her arm, bypassed the lace cap sleeve of her dress and started on her neck, punctuating his words with kisses. “I thought we’d want somewhere private… undisturbed…”

“Oh Rum, it’s wonderful.” Their own private cabin, where they could hide away from the world and make sweet love however they wanted, no fear of annoying the people in the next room, or worrying about check out times in the morning. Yes, this was better than a hotel, and Belle cupped her husband’s face, pulling him in for a deep kiss to show her full appreciation of his choice of venue. As he pulled away, she took advantage of his somewhat bonelessly slackjawed expression to pop a chocolate truffle into his mouth. It wasn’t the wisest of moves in hindsight as he almost spat it back out at her with laughter, but crisis was thankfully averted and Mulan had seen fit to provide napkins along with the food.

“I think you’re going to be the death of me, you know that?” Rum groused good-naturedly, slipping his shoes and socks off so that he could curl up on the sofa beside her.

“Well, that’s the whole point, isn’t it?” Belle asked. “Till death us do part.”

“I’m not sure that the death’s supposed to come so soon after the vow, my dear,” Rum said. “I’d like to have a little more time in which to enjoy your delectable company, and it would be a crying shame if we never got to enjoy your gift to yourself and me.”

“Oh, you’ll get to see it soon,” Belle promised. For the moment she was quite comfortable where she was, the anticipation building warm in the pit of her stomach. From the way Rum was sitting beside her, she couldn’t tell if he was getting hard or not, and she reached out with her foot to press her toes against his crotch. Yes, something was definitely stirring and she raised her eyebrows at him over the rim of her champagne flute, wiggling her toes and watching his hips jerk. “About that death thing… Do you think it counts if it’s a, you know… _little death_.”

“I would quite happily die a thousand little deaths with you, my dear,” Rum said, catching her foot before she could wriggle again, and bringing it up to his mouth to press a kiss to each of her toes in turn. Belle smiled.

“I think I could get used to this,” she said, taking a sip of champagne and reaching across for a truffle. “Good food, excellent champagne, my own personal foot masseur…”

Rum just gave a snort of laughter, kissed her instep and repeated the treatment on her other foot. He dutifully waited until she had put her glass down before touching a chunk of pineapple to her ankle and making her jump; Belle glared at him with narrowed eyes as he chewed on the fruit.

“Is this what it’s going to be like for the rest of our lives?” she asked.

“What, playing with fruit and kissing each other all over?” Rum suggested. “I can’t think of anything wrong with that, if I’m honest.”

Belle pretended to consider it for a while. “No, neither can I.” She swung her legs out of his lap and shifted around until she was pressed up close next to him, her hands methodically working the buttons of his waistcoat until she could push the thing off his shoulders and undo the next button of his shirt, exposing another smooth sliver of pale skin. “You did say something about kissing all over,” she purred, pressing her lips to his chest. She felt his appreciative growl more than she heard it, and looked up at him to see his eyes dark with desire and narrowed with pleasure.

“Shall we see what Ella and Mal got us before we go too far?” she asked. “They did say to open them before the end of the night, and I think that if we leave it any longer, we’ll both be too… _distracted_ to want to stop what we’re doing.” She kissed up his neck to his pulse point, and flicked at his earlobe with her teeth.

“My darling Belle, you’re doing an incredibly good job of distracting me already,” he muttered. “I will admit to still being a little bit scared about what is in those packages, though,” he added. “I’ve known Mal and Ella for quite a long time and nothing about them should surprise me, but at the same time, they’re known for being rather unpredictable.”

Belle slipped off the sofa and grabbed the two presents, handing one to Rum and carefully opening up the other herself. She smiled as the paper slipped away and revealed a small hardback book entitled _Essential Kama Sutra for Couples_.

Rum rolled his eyes. “Are there any positions in there where you don’t have to be a contortionist to enjoy?” he asked.

Belle flicked through the book, looking at the photographs with interest and feeling the heat in her core beginning to burn ever brighter at the prospect of testing out some of these positions with Rum.

“This one looks good,” she said, showing him the page. “No acrobatics needed, just a large bed.”

“Or a large expanse of floor,” Rum agreed. He licked his lips, and Belle knew that he was thinking about the new angle and how it would feel. She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

“We have a very large expanse of floor in the living room at home. And a lovely soft shearling rug.”

Rum gulped visibly. They’d made love on that shearling rug before, but the thought of trying out new positions on it was an altogether more erotic one.

Belle giggled and turned his face towards hers to capture another kiss, which turned into another kiss, and they stayed like that, tongues gently exploring, for a long while, forgetting about the other gift altogether until Belle shifted onto Rum’s lap and felt it beside her.

“Ok, I think we should open that one,” she said eventually, but she did not relinquish her hold on him, her arms staying firmly around his neck as he ripped the shiny paper off and gave a sigh. The other gift from Mal and Ella was a set of white fluffy handcuffs with a ‘just married’ tag dangling from them.

“Don’t get any ideas,” he muttered, tossing the cuffs onto the table beside the ice bucket.

“Well, I haven’t seen the bed yet, so I don’t even know whether it’s going to be suitable for handcuffing you to,” Belle replied demurely. “Ok, we’ll leave the handcuffs for tonight.” She kissed him, fingers trailing down his chest to pop open another button on his shirt. “Maybe tomorrow night.” Rum raised an eyebrow.

“As long as I get to cuff you as well, I see no harm in that.”

Belle raised an eyebrow. “I am sure that can be arranged, darling.” She drained her glass of champagne and popped another chunk of pineapple in her mouth before pecking a kiss to the end of his nose. Rum just gave a soft chuckle and nuzzled her nose, and then they both broke down into laughter.

“I just can’t believe that I get to do that every day,” he murmured, pushing a tendril of Belle’s hair that had escaped her updo back behind her ear and gazing into her eyes. “I think right now I must be the luckiest person alive.”

“You’re not,” Belle said pointedly, and Rum raised an eyebrow.

“Really now? Why is that?”

“Because, my dear, I think you’ll find that title falls to me.” She kissed him again but pulled away, sliding off his lap before he could return the gesture. “I said that I had a little surprise for you.”

Rum nodded. “A gift that I would also enjoy.”

“Now that we’ve opened Mal and Ella’s gifts, I think that it’s time I showed you this final one.”

The tip of Rum’s pink tongue darted out to lick his lips. “I think that’s an excellent idea,” he said eventually, his voice already husky with unchecked want. Belle took a glance down at his lap; he was fully erect now, trousers bulging.

“Give me ten minutes,” she said, padding across to the stairs on bare feet and following the petal trail up to the bedroom. Their bags were neatly stowed out of the way in one corner, the double bed made up with clean white and red linens matching the rich colour scheme and wood panelling of the room, rose petals strewn everywhere like confetti. Belle was certain she still had some confetti in her hair and she moved across to the little bathroom to wash her face and comb out her curls. As a make-up artist, she knew how important it was to take good care of her skin and she would never go to bed without taking her make-up off and washing her face if she could help it. Ironically, she had slept in make-up the first time that she had slept with Rum, on the impromptu sleepover in his apartment whilst _Star Force_ had still been filming. He had seen her without make-up often enough now, and she was confident in his desire to know that he would still think she was beautiful with a clean face and hair in its soft, natural waves.

Ablutions suitably made, she returned to the bedroom and opened her bag, taking her time. Rum had plenty to entertain himself with downstairs, and she envisaged him taking a peep at the Kama Sutra book and making notes for later. She’d packed her lingerie on the top and shook it out, assembling it all on the bed before stripping out of her wedding dress and the functional but not incredibly sexy underwear she had on beneath it. For a moment she considered going back down the stairs nude and telling him that the Brazilian wax she’d had two days ago was his present, but it would be a great shame for the lovely nightwear set she’d bought not to get an airing. It consisted of a short nightdress in filmy white silk with lace edgings, and a lace thong with ribbon ties that left exceedingly little to the imagination. There was a matching wrap as well in the same gauzy white as the nightdress, and she slipped it on, holding it tightly closed around herself and tiptoeing back down the stairs. Rum was where she’d left him on the sofa, but he’d refilled their glasses and was sipping from his own, almost upending it when he saw her coming down towards him. Belle let the wrap fall open to show off the lingerie, and he hastily set the glass down.

“Oh Belle,” he growled. “Oh yes, I think I’m definitely going to enjoy this.”

Belle crossed the room back to him, popping a blueberry in her mouth before crushing her lips against Rum’s, flooding their mouths with the sweet juice and eliciting a groan from the back of Rum’s throat. His breathing was already hard as they broke away, and Belle snaked a hand down his chest and abdomen to cup his heavy crotch, massaging him softly through his trousers.

“Belle…”

Not to be outdone, Rum kissed his way down her neck, one hand sliding up her thigh, skimming up under the hem of the nightie and flicking at the ties on her underwear on the way past, finally coming to rest on her waist. Rum’s hands were always warm, Belle had noticed. Whenever he touched her skin, his fingers were always warm and smooth, never clammy with nerves like her own had been on a couple of occasions.

His mouth found her décolletage and kept going, tongue tracing a line down her chest where lace met skin and covered her breasts, and then the warm hand on her waist was encouraging her to lie back, and the other hand was snaking up her other side between wrap and nightgown and pinching her left nipple through the fabric as his hot tongue lapped at her right, the damp silk becoming almost see through. Her nipples were almost painfully erect and sensitive in anticipation, and Rum did not disappoint, alternating licks and sucks and flickers of his fingertips until the gown was wet through, dusky areolae clearly visible.

“Too… many… clothes,” Belle finally managed to gasp, grabbing Rum’s shirt and yanking the tails out of his trousers. He sat up to allow her to finish unbuttoning him, fiddling with his cufflinks until everything was undone, and Belle slid her hands inside but did not push the garment away just yet. She liked seeing him like this, half-undressed but thoroughly undone, his hair mussed and breathing heavy. She levered herself upright on the sofa with a little difficulty, her limbs having some trouble remembering how to work, and she ran her fingertips all over Rum’s chest, scratching at his nipples with her nails and smiling when he threw his head back with a soft moan.

“Oh yes, Belle, _yes_.”

“We’re married now,” she said, kissing his chest and mimicking the patterns he’d used to tease her. “Equal partners. Equal pleasure.”

Rum just nodded, and Belle wasn’t sure if he’d even heard what she’d said. Somewhere along the line, he got rid of the shirt completely, and she felt his hands slide down her back to cup her bottom, squeezing her cheeks. He’d always liked her bum. He liked every part of her, he’d assured her more than once, but his hands always tended to come back to her bum. Belle wriggled her hips; she couldn’t say she minded this attention in the slightest, but she had other plans right now. She pushed him backwards and continued to kiss down his chest and abdomen until she hit his belt, and she nuzzled the hot, hard cock straining beneath, smirking up at him when his hips shunted up into her face.

“Now who’s wearing too many clothes?” Rum growled, and Belle obediently shucked the wrap before crawling back up his body to capture his lips. Rum’s hands carded in her hair and Belle closed her eyes, enjoying the intimacy, the shared breaths, this little moment of love and togetherness in the midst of the heat and lust.

“I love kissing you,” she murmured as they eventually broke apart. “It feels like you pour your heart and soul into it every time.”

“I do,” Rum replied earnestly. “It’s not hard when you’re the one I’m kissing, believe me.”

That was the difference, she supposed. This was _real_. She had known Rum as an actor for so long, but with her, he was just an ordinary man, and no pretence was required. This was the real Rum Gold, and she alone got to experience that.

Still. As much as she could keep kissing her husband for the rest of eternity, there were some other things that she wanted to do tonight, and she slid her hand under his waist band and into his boxers to remind him of that. Rum groaned and bucked up against her hand as she palmed him, and a moment later he was untangling his hands from her hair to unfasten his belt and fly. Logically, Belle knew that she was going to have to get off him in order for him to get the rest of his clothes off, but hunger for the feel of him underneath her kept him pinned where he was, his hands pulling up the hem of her nightie and drawing little patterns on her buttocks before slipping down between her cheeks and petting at her entrance, already hot and wet and aching to be touched.

“Are you comfortable here?” he asked, fingertips brushing along her slit, separated only by the flimsy lace gusset.

Belle nodded. They could move to the bed later, right now she didn’t want anything to break this moment.

“How’s your leg?” she remembered to ask, because Rum was a gentleman and it was perfectly plausible that he was only asking if she wanted to move because he needed to.

“Need to stretch it out properly,” he admitted.

Belle sat up a little and looked around before slipping off him and nudging the coffee table further towards the candlelit fireplace, then chucking the scatter cushions from the sofa and chairs down onto the woven hearth rug and flopping down onto them, stretching out her arms and letting her legs loll apart.

“Take me, Mr Gold,” she purred.

“With pleasure, Mrs Gold.” He eased himself up and pushed his trousers and boxers down; they joined the rest of his clothes over the back of the sofa as he joined her on the floor, stretching his right leg out and flexing his ankle with a satisfied sigh. “That’s better. Come here, my lovely Belle.”

Belle grinned and rolled over onto him, pinning his shoulders firmly and wriggling as he slipped his hands up under her night dress and snaked them up to rub her tender nipples.

“Too many clothes,” he growled, and Belle dutifully lifted her arms to allow him to pull the lingerie off her. Immediately his hands were back on her breasts, and Belle rubbed her centre up against his hot cock where she was straddling him. She could feel that her thong was soaking through from her arousal, and surely he could feel it too.

“I’ve got one more little surprise for you, sweetheart,” she panted, unfastening the ribbon bows at her hips. “Close your eyes.”

Rum obeyed, and Belle pulled the thong off, tossing it onto his face and giving him a noseful of her juices before moving further up his torso to give him a closer view.

“Ok, you can look now.”

Rum removed the underwear and his eyes widened when he saw her bare sex, completely nude and hairless.

“Belle…”

“I’ve been wanting to try going fully sphinx for months,” she breathed. “Figured there was no time like the present.”

“How much did that hurt?” he asked. Considering Belle had once vowed never again to waxing after having her eyebrows done, she wasn’t surprised at his concern.

“You can kiss it better,” she whispered huskily.

“God yes.”

He tipped her onto her side and followed her over, burying his face between her thighs and coaxing her to drape her leg over his shoulder, opening her up and letting him lick a stripe up her cleft. Belle groaned as he peppered little kisses all over her mons and along the seam where her thigh joined her body.

“Better?” he growled, voice vibrating against her skin.

“Yes,” Belle moaned in response, or at least, she intended to moan in response. It was possible that she just moaned, no coherent sounds coming out at all when his fingers slipped between her nether lips and held her open, his tongue pushing gently at her entrance and lapping at the warm juices that were pooling there. Desperate for the feel of him against her clit, Belle pushed her hips forward against his face, and he shifted, nose rubbing up against her pearl and drawing another long groan from her lips.

“Oh Rum…” She gave up on the notion of words and normal communication methods, her hips wriggling under his touch as she tried to show him just how much she loved what he was doing and greedily wanted more, as much more as he could give her. Thankfully, her hands twining in his hair seemed to do the trick, and he kissed his way along her cleft, long fingers dancing down over her bottom to press into her slippery entrance, petting her walls gently as his tongue kept up the intricate dance over her clit, occasionally darting away to kiss her mons again. She was almost there, the heat bubbling in her belly and threatening to flood through her at any moment, but Rum seemed to be content to take his time, never quite giving her the touch he knew she wanted and needed to fall over that edge. He was doing it deliberately; they knew their way around each other’s bodies well enough by now for her to realise that much.

“Rum, please, I want to come, I need to come, _please_ …”

“As my lady commands.”

He crooked his fingers inside of her and pressed the flat of his hot tongue up against her clit, finally giving her the wonderful release that he had teased for so long.

“ _Yes!”_

It took Belle a moment to come back to herself, to realise that Rum’s fingers were still curled inside her, stroking lovingly and prolonging the afterglow, and her hands were still pulling on his hair. She glanced down at him, the wetness on his mouth and chin glistening in the soft candlelight, and he smiled, slowly pulling out of her and licking his hand clean. Belle slipped her leg off his shoulder and just lay in her spaced-out blissful state, vaguely aware of Rum shuffling up a bit so that they were face to face.

“It’s a shame you’re not wearing socks,” he said, stroking her messy hair out of her face and cupping her cheek. Belle’s brow furrowed.

“What?”

“Well, I was going to make some kind of quip about rocking your socks off.”

Belle gave a snort of laughter and rested her head against his shoulder. “Oh, you definitely rocked my metaphorical socks off.” As wonderfully satisfied as she was, however, Belle knew that there was still more to come. She had said it herself after all, earlier in the evening. Equal partners. Equal pleasure. She snaked a hand down his body to his cock, curling her fingers around his hard length and stroking him up and down, watching the way his eyes fluttered closed and wondering if she looked as beautiful as he did when she was coming undone at his hand. Since he’d brought her to such a glorious peak, it seemed only fair that she should return the favour.

“Inside,” Rum hissed, his hips quivering with the effort of not thrusting erratically into her hand. “You’re so damn wet, Belle, I want to be inside you tonight, please.”

Belle grinned and rolled him over onto his back.

“My pleasure, dearest husband.”

“Oh no, I rather think it’s going to be mine,” he growled in return.

Belle straddled his abdomen again, grabbing a piece of melon from the platter and holding it between her teeth as she mapped his chest with her mouth, trailing the fruit over his skin and feeling him groan at the contrast between her warm lips and the cool fruit. She wanted to explore some more, but there would be plenty of time for that later, and plenty of honeymoon for them to enjoy studying each other’s bodies in very intimate detail. Right now, Rum was bucking up against her, and it would be unfair to deny him what he so desperately wanted. She swallowed the piece of melon and reached down to line them up, sinking slowly down onto Rum’s cock, flushed dark red and already beginning to leak pearly fluid.

When she had taken him to the hilt, he let out a heartfelt grunt of pleasure.

“Yes,” he breathed. “Yes, that’s so _good_.”

His hands ran up her back and pulled her down on top of him, holding her close against his chest as their hips rocked together. Belle didn’t think that she’d ever felt as close to someone as she did to her husband in that moment, either physically or emotionally. It was more than just sex, more than making love, even. It was something even deeper and more intimate than that, a feeling of truly being at one. It was a heady sensation, stirring the afterglow of the orgasm in her veins and stoking the fires again as she continued to roll her pelvis into Rum’s, her clit grazing the rough hair at the base of his cock and building her up towards another glorious orgasm.

“Oh Belle...” The movement of Rum’s hips stopped and his fingers dug into her sides where his arms were wrapped around her so tightly, his face buried her in hair. Belle felt the flood of wet warmth deep inside, but she kept moving, so close herself and wanting to come whilst held so tightly and loved so deeply.

Her second climax wasn’t as electric as her first, more a pulse of warmth spreading slowly through her core rather than a bright explosion, but in that instant it was perfect, and she was panting as she nuzzled in against Rum’s chest to ground her in the moment.

“Belle, love?” Rum’s voice, although blissful and sated, was concerned. “Are you all right?” He cupped her cheek, stroking gently with his thumb, and Belle realised that she was weeping.

“Yes,” she said, wishing that her voice didn’t sound so wobbly. “Yes, I’m all right. I’m more than all right. I’m just being soppy because I’m so happy and so in love.”

Rum gave a soft chuckle and tilted her chin so that he could capture a kiss.

“You’ll be fine,” he said. 

“Yes. Don’t worry, your technique isn’t so awful it reduced me to tears.”

Rum rolled his eyes. “Way to make a man feel good on his wedding night.” Belle just smirked, wiping her face with a napkin from the table before nuzzling back down against his chest. Rum’s cock was softening inside her and she would have to move soon, but for now she was content to lie there on his chest, doodling patterns on his skin with one fingertip.

“So we’re properly married now,” she said eventually, smiling against him as one of his hands came up to play with her hair, the other skimming lightly up and down her back. “Consummated and everything.”

“I think the consummation was something of a formality, really,” Rum said. “After all, we were neither of us pure and virginial.”

“Good job that the rest of the lingerie I packed isn’t white,” Belle said, matter of fact. “Still, since it’s only a technicality, that means that we can enjoy it to our hearts’ content, can’t we?”

“Indeed we can, and I intend to do a lot of enjoying in the near future.” His hand came to rest on her hip, intimating for her to roll over so that he could slip his cock out of her. It would be a while before he was ready for round two; Belle was under no illusions that her husband was over fifty and there were certain physical limitations that came with that, but that didn’t mean that they couldn’t continue to touch and play. Right now she was happy just to lie with him, feeling his warm skin pressed against hers.

“What happens now?” Rum asked presently. He was propped up on one elbow beside her, dancing his fingers over her side, and he reached over her to grab a strawberry, biting off the end and using the juices to paint her nipple red.

“Well, we might want to move to the bedroom at some point,” Belle said, giving no indication of wanting to move.

“We might,” Rum agreed, sucking on her nipple and nibbling gently at the perky bud.

“Still, there’s no rush.”

“None at all.”

“And we ought to make the most of this beautiful candlelight.”

“We definitely ought to do that.”

Belle paused. “You know you can just say if you’d be more comfortable on an actual mattress.”

“Belle, my dove, right now I’m having trouble remembering that I have ankles at all, let alone that one of them is full of metal. Believe me, darling, I’m absolutely fine and wouldn’t move for the world.”

Belle leaned in and kissed him. “Good.”

X

They did eventually make it to the bed, after the candles had burned down and the fruit had been put to good if somewhat unconventional use. Gazing down at her husband’s slumbering face, his head pillowed against her breasts, Belle smiled. If this was the first night of the rest of their lives and an indicator of what was to come, then they were going to be in for a very satisfactory marriage…


End file.
